Angel's Song
by Shadow Dagger
Summary: Set in a Mid-evil-ish world! During a war between human and angel-like creatures, Max is taken and finds a kindered spirit in the enemy he'd thought was a demon.
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I do own my new characters.

Author's Note: Hello people. If any of you have ever read my Beyblade fics, you'll know I'm terrible at writing them. But here I am trying yet AGAIN! This story is completely fantasy in the sense that there are angel-like creatures. If you cannot tolerate fantasy of any sort, I'll say this in the kindest way possible: "Get out!"

Now for anyone still here please read and enjoy and above all after you finish reading please review! Please?!?!

* * *

The wind blew gently over the vast field of wild flowers. Today seemed to be a perfect day to skip out on political activity. Being a ruler of a kingdom was quiet tiring as Max had figured out long ago. 

Max opened his large blue eyes and surveyed the sky lazily. The clouds were floating gently without a care in the world. Max smiled. Kai would certainly reprimand him for skipping out on the military strategy meeting.

Max would never say so out loud, but he thought Kai had completely lost his mind to revenge since the death of his sister in the war. Max smile faded as he remembered the sweet girl. She had been killed during the first battle, when those "angels" had followed the soldiers back to the kingdom. It had been the greatest blow the kingdom had sustained but it had cut their power to about half its original strength.

Those "angels" had started the war. "Angels" was no longer a term for the beautiful messengers of heaven. Although the enemy was a true angel, the term was easily matched to them. Their most defining feature was their wings. Their wings were black and gave them speed and grace with their flight.

But like all enemies, they could be killed and many of their kind had died. However, their comrades had taken their dying corpses and retreated after every battle. No one has ever discovered if they heal their comrades of bury them. The "angels" all looked the same to Max and he felt nothing when killing them.

"Max! There you are!" Tyson came and slid down the soft hill to lie beside his best friend. "Kai is going to kill you when he sees you lying out here doing nothing. You didn't even come to the meeting."

"I hate fighting. I took twelve baths and still couldn't get the smell of blood off me." Max said closing his eyes sadly. Tyson felt bad for his friend. Max was kind and he hated this war more than anyone. He didn't especially like killing anyone but he knew he had to do his part to protect the people of the kingdom.

A shadow passed over them. It passed at such a great speed; they both doubted whether or not it had even been there. But then another and another passed. They looked up and saw the shadow of creatures too large to be birds.

"They came back!" Both boys ran up the hill towards the nearest watchtower. A flame had already been lit to warn everyone. Tyson and Max drew his sword and followed the cries of dying soldiers.

The streets were flooded with blood and the "angels" were killing soldiers indiscriminately, or it seemed that way. One could never tell with _them_. Their bodies looked like that of a human, with the exception of wings, but their faces were bird like. No one tended to pay much attention to this because anyone who got close enough to look was probably killed.

Max saw on of the "angels" circling the kingdom. It was dodging left and right, seemingly on a killing spree but Max could see what it was doing. It was looking for something. He followed behind it at a fair distance, killing the angels in his path. The angel he was following stopped as it spotted its prey.

"Emily, watch out!" Max yelled. The "angel" flew at her and lashed a whip fiercely at her face. Emily screamed as it wrapped around her wrist, wrenching her towards her hunter. Max pulled out his pistol and fired at the angel's face. The "angel" fell from the sky and crumpled on the blood soaked street, clutching its injured eye.

It turned its good eye on Max. Blood trailed from its wound. Emily was unconscious at its feet. It reached into her bag and extracted a bottle of shining liquid. It shone almost like a star. Stowing the bottle away, the angel pushed Emily's limp form into the wall. It was still clutching its eye.

It lashed its whip at Max's gun and tore it free from his hand. Max charged to strike it but it took flight. It drew its own sword and attacked. Max defended and pushed away the offending blade.

"Max duck!" cried a voice behind him. Ray was there with his pistol drawn and aimed at the "angel". He fired but his bullet never made it to the target. A large black form swept in and protected both Max and his enemy from the bullet. There was a shrill cry of anguish. It crumpled to the street, dying.

The cry was loud and high. Max and Ray both dropped their weapons and covered their ears in hopes of drowning out the noise. The piercing noise shattered the nearby windows. Max fought to stay conscious but was losing rapidly. He opened his eyes and saw the "angel" he'd been fighting. It was shielding Emily from the shards of the window. It had dropped its hand from its wound and a large blue eye stared back at him, frightened.

It left Emily and struck Max across the neck, knocking him unconscious. It picked him up and helped the other "angel" away. A long loud shrill cry echoed through the kingdom. The "angels" stopped their onslaught and fled from where they came, carrying the injured and dying.

* * *

"My lady, are you alright?" 

"I am fine."

"Who broke through your mask?"

"This boy did but he saw me."

"You shouldn't feel so compassionate for these monsters. They started this whole war."

"But does no one wish for this war to end?"

"My lady, there is no one who wishes for the war to continue but there is also no one who wishes to lose their home and people to the enemy."

The "angel" stopped and removed her shattered mask. The "angels" gathered around asking if she was ok and looking suspiciously at the unconscious blonde she laid in the snug crib formed by the roots of the tree.

They all tended to their wounds and saw those off who'd passed away in their effort to retrieve their treasure. The dying "angels" were carried to the lake and left to float across the water, losing their memories and wings. Feathers floated on the lake's surface before burning up in the moonlight to become silver dust blown through the forest by the night wind.

"My lady, you are bleeding."

"It is little pain to the pain of our dearly departed loves." The solemn reply came. There was a moment given for the dead before the "angels" left to ensure their safety.

"My lady, why are you bringing that filthy monster?"

"They are not monsters!" she reprimanded calmly. "Do not forget we are the ones who gave up our voices for our wings. To them, we must be monsters."

* * *

Max was gently aroused from his sleep by chirping. He opened his bleary eyes and several pairs of large different colored eyes stared back him. He cried out in shock and the numerous pairs of eyes widened before their owners squawked in shock and delight as they flew about him. 

Max stared wide at them. "Angels?" he said softly. Little children, human children, with white wings were circling him. They were twittering happily and pointing and chattering in all at once.

Max cried out in distress and jumped away when one tried to touch him. He felt air beneath him as he fell out of the tree and began tumbling all the way to the ground. Almost upon impact, he felt someone grab him and slow his descent. He landed on the soft forest floor and looked up to see many "angels" around him.

The one holding his hand was floating above him, slowly descending until she was at his eye level. He jerked away as soon as she released him. He fell backwards scrambling away.

These didn't look like the same "angels" who had killed his people. Their wings were white as snow and they were shying away from him as if he were a wild dog. However, the "angel" who had caught him seemed concerned. The other "angels" were trying to stop her approaching him but she cautiously inched forward.

When she finally stood in front of him, she looked at him with concern. She tentatively reached up and touched a bump on the back of his head. She made a soft crooning noise it sound…apologetic. Max couldn't understand why she would be sorry and then he remembered that "angel" he'd fought with.

"Are you that angel that thumped me on the head?"

Her eyes furrowed in confusion. Her hand dropped away from his head and there was a rush of noise around them. The other "angels" seemed to be whispering and they were flapping their wings noisily.

A few birds flew at him and started pecking at him angrily. The "angel" in front of him shooed them away and squawked angrily at the audience of "angels." The other "angels" dispersed, while bowing apologetically, making the same crooning noise she'd made earlier. They were soon alone in the clearing.

Max sat down on the ground and looked around. This part of the forest looked foreign. The forest had been deemed a no man's land. The "angels" always disappeared into the forest, leaving no trace of their ever being there and killing anyone entered their domain. Max looked around again. The forest was a beautiful place. The moonlight filtered through the trees dotting the darkened forest with beams of light. Everything was lush and fresh. He couldn't imagine people being killed in this place.

A soft crooning sound brought his attention back to the girl. She was floating softly above the ground, watching him. Max stared at her for a long time. Normally in such a circumstance, he'd follow his instincts. However, his instincts were muddled. He had been at war so long that he didn't even see the "angels" anymore. He just saw their weapons. He just saw their intent to kill. But when he looked at the girl, it seemed like he was mistaken. She didn't want to hurt him. He could tell. She had even protected him.

He smiled softly at her. "Come here, I won't hurt you." She approached him slowly but kept looking around. She took his hand and tugged him towards the tree. He followed. She flew up to the lowest branch and tugged at his hand impatiently. He climbed up and sat on the first branch beside her.

Finally, she relaxed. She smiled at him tugged him to the next branch. He followed her and looked around fascinated. Every branch seemed like a step into a different world. Some levels had birds building nests on them and some had thick bunches of berries. Max wondered for a moment how all these places could exist in one forest.

When they reached the highest canopy of forest, the "angel" flew to her nest and sat down comfortably. For the first time since he started his ascent, he looked down and almost fell from dizziness. He was almost certain the tree was a hundred stories high.

The "angel's" soft crooning made him look up. Her wings were stretched out, keeping her air borne and for the first time he felt jealous of the "angels". They had no fear of falling. They could fly and be free.

She held out her hand and guided him to the safety of her nest. He sat down and sighed with relief. She sat down beside him and smiled gently wrapping her wings around them both.

She gently pulled him down so he could lay his head in the crook of her neck. It took him a while to relax into a stranger's arms. It seemed odd but he felt safe and protected in the shelter of her wings. She began singing in her birdlike voice. That's when the obvious hit him. She may have seemed like an angel but in truth she acted like a bird. With that thought he fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok I have NEVER managed to write a good Beyblade fic but I am trying again. Please be kind and review. I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter. 


	2. Rain

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry for putting off writing. But my exams came and…you all understand. EXAMS WERE MADE BY THE DEVIL TO KILL US! (…ok maybe that's a little dramatic but I'm a little dramatic. Everyone who knows me knows that.) I will try to update as much as possible before my trip. I won't be able to update during the trip but I will think about my stories and type them whenever I get the chance! I PROMISE! Please review and once again I am SO sorry! PLEASE FORGIVE ME MY READERS WHOM I HUMBLY BOW TO!

* * *

Kai stormed furiously into the hospitals, ignoring the rushed apologies and explanations that were meant to sooth his fury. Unfortunately, they were having the opposite effect. He barged into a hospital room clearly marked for one of his closest friends.

"Ray?" He saw the boy sitting on the edge of the hospital bed, being bandaged by the young nurse.

"What happened? Where's Max?"

Ray didn't look at Kai. He'd woken up after the battle to find Emily lying unconscious beside him but Max had disappeared.

Kai understood the silent answer he was given. He pushed the attendants that had followed him out of the room and slumped against the door. An overwhelming feeling of guilt began choking him. He was responsible for every person in his kingdom but it hurt even more when someone close to him was taken. The first time he had lost someone important, it had been his father and mother. The second time had been his sister. He'd vowed never to let someone close to him get hurt but it happened again, this time it was one of his closest friends.

"This is the last time I let them take one of us." Kai whispered. Ray looked at his friend and felt great pity. Kai had felt the most pain. He had been thrust into the role of a King far earlier than he should have been but circumstances called for it. Kai had never forgiven himself for the death of his sister, even if it wasn't his fault. Kai had decided to wage all out war on the 'angels' but there had been many setbacks. However, Ray could feel waves of anger flooding off Kai and he knew that nothing would stop Kai from killing every last 'angel'.

* * *

Max sat in the nest watching as his "guardian angel" flew to different trees collecting things for him to eat and returning after each tree to give him the food. Max watched the other 'angels' also do that for their young. He wondered for a moment if his angel had mistaken him for her child. She treated him very kindly and was caring and gentle, always doing things for him because he was stranded in the nest. He couldn't believe she was one of the 'angels' that attacked his people. He couldn't imagine her hurting anyone.

She flew up to him and smiled as she gave him some berries. She landed in the nest next to him and ate happily. Max had been wondering for a long while why she was being so kind to him. He couldn't understand whatever they were saying about him so it was pointless to try and eavesdrop. However, he knew that none of the other 'angels' approved of him ebing there. The looks of disdain were easy enough to comprehend.

When he was finished, she took his hand and gently guided him from the tree. She helped him make his way down but before he could climb to the ground she stopped him. Painfully, she chose one of her large white feathers and began to pull it from her wings. She winced in pain and soon pulled the soft white feather free. She made a necklace out of it and placed it around his neck. Max looked at it confused and looked at her.

"What's this for?" She stared at him for a while, studying his emotions before she pointed into the forest. The thick canopy made the shadows in the forest dark despite that it was morning. He starred into the darkness and saw something shift. Large yellow eyes peered out of the darkness at him before they disappeared.

Max almost fell out of the tree with fright. "What is that?" She wrapped her arms around him and pressed a reassuring kiss against his cheek. He looked at her and smiled a little. Max climbed to the ground and his 'angel' flew next to him, hovering a foot from the ground. He noticed she didn't ever touch the ground. She sat in trees and on high ledges but would never touch the ground.

She led him through the forest and into a hidden cave. She pointed into it and waited at the mouth of the cave until he walked too far to see her. He continued to walk forward, blindly searching with his hands. He heard a soft chirping ahead and followed the noise to the end of the cave. His 'angel' was waiting there. She smiled when he appeared and hugged him, crooning in his ear.

Max laughed and her eyes widened in fascination. She touched his throat and began circling him. She seemed utterly fascinated by him. He chuckled and she jumped in delighted surprise. Max realized why she was so happy. She couldn't laugh. Nor could she chuckle. She couldn't speak or whisper. Her voice was that of a bird.

"It must be really weird not to be able to speak or laugh."

She flew close to him and starred at him, trying to understand what he said. He shook his head and smiled. "What did you bring me here for?" He looked around and she seemed to understand his question. They were standing on the cliffs overlooking a beautiful lake. Sunlight filled the whole place and made it seem like a place out of a child's dream.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the cliff. She pointed to a place behind. Max turned around and he found himself starring at his home. The kingdom was in the hazy distance, a place he couldn't reach. The 'angel' took his hand and wrapped her wings around him. Somehow, he knew what she meant to say.

'_I'm sorry but you can't go back.'_

The 'angel' let go and Max sat down. He didn't feel upset that he wouldn't be able to return. What confused him even more was that he was relieved. His late feelings of being trapped in a maelstrom of killing and mourning disappeared. He smiled at her gently.

"I still don't know your name." He pointed to himself. "Max."

She smiled in understanding and flew down to the lake. She soaked one of her long white sleeves in the water and brought it back to him. She pointed to the clouds in the sky and rung out her sleeve.

Max thought for a while. 'Clouds...water...Rain!' "Rain?" He asked. She smiled. "Your name is Rain?"

* * *

In the distance, someone was watching Rain and the human. Ethereal white wings were spread wide, keeping the 'angel' aloft. Its wings began to turn black, as if an invisible fire was searing it to black ash. The inky black color erupted from its shoulders and traveled to the tips of every feather. Its body began to coat itself in thick, yet light, black armor. The only thing that remained to be covered was its face. The 'angel' took its mask and slid it into place. Its mask resembled that of a hawk.

The 'angel' was in its warrior's form. Every 'angel' could take this form to protect themselves. The armor was light as their own skin and yet strong enough to protect them from the jaws of beasts. Their wings took on the color of black to show their loss of innocence when they kill. Their bird masks showed their nature. It took on the face of the bird which best represented its heart.

Cold, pale blue eyes starred out from behind the mask. It ached to kill the boy whom had unknowingly wedge himself between a loyal servant and its mistress.

'_My lady Rain, why have you chosen to befriend this wretched beast? Are they not the enemy who killed your father? Are they not the enemy who broke your mask? Tell me why you have chosen to save him.'_

But like some many times before, he was left unanswered. These humans were wretched creatures. But Rain was kind to them. Many had wandered into the forest, searching for home and she had saved them from death by the other forest dwellers. She had shown many humans the beautiful lake where the purest water flowed and they had betrayed her by stealing the water home. None had been able to escape to tell the other humans. If the other humans knew, they would become greedy and taint the water. The 'angels' had killed those greedy humans who'd stolen the water...until yesterday.

Lady Rain had been shot yesterday. Those humans had developed guns that managed to pierce their armor. Lady Rain had spared that human named Emily and had taken Max to heal his wounds with the water. Now they were all in danger. Emily would tell her people of what she'd learned in Rain's company and the humans will come to kill them all.

The other 'angels' were ready though. Unbeknownst to Rain, they had plotted their final battle with the humans. For hurting Rain, the humans would all suffer.

'Please forgive me lady Rain, but I cannot watch as you follow your father to death. You cannot protect the humans any longer. The moment they hurt you, they sealed their fate in the hearts of all 'angels'.'


End file.
